leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Math Circus
(Above) The 2004 DVD Cover. (Below) The 2009 DVD Cover.]] The Math Circus is the third video that LeapFrog has made, and the first one with numbers appearing in it. Math Circus first takes place in a math factory, and then ends up at the Math Circus for the rest of the video. It was released on November 16, 2004 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD. Plot Professor Quigley shows Leap, Lily and Tad the Math Factory. He even makes them wear springy shoes. Professor Quigley shows the Frog Kids numbers 0 to 10, and both Professor Quigley and Tad sing a song about the Quidget worm growing from 1 to 10 Quidgets. After the song, Professor Quigley shows the Frog Kids the Math Circus! When the show inside starts, Professor Quigley becomes a ringmaster and introduces numbers 0 to 10. After that, there is a five minute break at the ice cream stand. At the ice cream stand, Mr. Websley is the cook. He shows the Frog Kids about having the amount of scoops they get. Lily gets a couple scoops and tries it. When the five minute break is up, Professor Quigley shows the audience about addition and subtraction, and then counting by 10 quidgets to 100. After that, Mr. Websley is shot out of a cannon across the circus and into a net. Mr. Websley and Tad conclude the video with a song. The scene then fades out and the credits roll. Characters *Sandy Fox as Leap *Cindy Robinson as Lily *Debi Derryberry as Tad *Tom Kenny as Professor Quigley *Tony Pope as Mr. Websley (posthumously) *Numbers 0 to 10 *Quidgets *Quidget Worm Numbers -Zero -One -Two -Three -Four -Five -Six -Seven -Eight -Nine -Ten Transcript Click here Category:Leap Frog Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:2004 Category:Yellow sun bear Category:River otter Category:Domestic horse Category:Red parrot Category:Light brown seal Category:Desert hare Category:Domestic sheep Category:Golden fox Category:Prairie bison Category:Chicken osprey Category:Raccoon dog Category:Common chimpanzee Category:Killer whale Category:Antarctic moose Category:Coral snake Category:Pygmy iguana Category:Cow longhorn Category:Pronghorn antelope Category:Common hornbill Category:Leaf seahorse Category:European hedgehog Category:Humpback whale Category:Bighorn sheep Category:Alpine woodchuck Category:Musk ox Category:Tyrannosaurus rex Category:Siberian tiger Category:Itch flea Category:Amber wolf Category:Tree possum Category:Red tortoise Category:Blue ringed octopus Category:Honeypot ant Category:Maneless yak Category:Robber seal Category:Black swan Category:Appaloosa Category:Black lion monkey Category:Chipmunk Category:Ghost alligator Category:Hairless owl Category:Anteater lemur Category:Starfly Category:Common egret Category:Prairie horse Category:Polar bear Category:Asian elephant Category:Gnocchi turkey Category:Red kangaroo Category:Goral goat Category:California sea lion Category:Mississippi anteater Category:Reticulated giraffe Category:African cheetah Category:White goose Category:Common coyote Category:Sea lizard Category:Bactrian camel Category:Banjo catfish Category:Light brown bear Category:Golden anaconda Category:Indian rhinoceros Category:American robin Category:Pacific seagull Category:Highland cow Category:Guinea pig Category:English bulldog Category:Florida cougar Category:Burgundy nyala Category:German shepherd Category:Wandering albatross Category:Black and white skunk Category:Ebony boar Category:Green sea turtle Category:Macaroni penguin Category:Doberman Category:Domestic chicken Category:Earth dragon Category:Black panther Category:Soldier centipede Category:Chinook husky Category:Common capybara Category:Borneo bay bobcat Category:Panda cow Category:Prama kangaroo Category:Sifaka Category:Atlantic lobster Category:Chilean flamingo Category:Cerulean warbler Category:Grevy,s zebra Category:Marabou stork Category:Moon jellyfish Category:Pygmy eland Category:Ground anteater Category:Beige elephant seal Category:Copper monkey Category:Zebra caterpillar Category:Bean goose Category:East african lion